When curiosity kills a purple cat
by pieroona-passion
Summary: It's weird and funny. A musical as well. Please review it. I need to see if it's funny. Ok i shall shut my big gordo mouth and let you find out what happens.
1. My friends, a room and a cup of coffee

Here is a funny story with all the characters I love. Enjoy! And it is half a musical.

My name is Pierina. Yes, yes, it is a wonderful name indeed.

Allow me to start this spectacular story. Yes, yes.

I came out of my house . It's purple. And it has a face of a cat. It's time we started worshiping the purple cats. And so that is my religion. I'm a CATholic. And I believe in the fat cat. So anyway...

I smelled the fresh air. ( carbon dioxide.) " Ahhh," I exaled.

Then I saw Aelita riding the scooter that she stole from Jeremy. I waved to her. " Hello Aelita!" I yelled In happiness. She waved to me until she hit a tree and fell off the scooter. " Oh my GOD- OH MY Odd!" I yelled and ran to her. " Are you alright?" I asked. She stood up. " Yes I am. " I sighed in relief. " Oh thank's for not dying. If you died, then I would kill you because you have no idea what Jeremy would have done to me. He'd probably hang me or feed me to William." Aelita laughed. I frowned. You think's it's funny eh? Well is this funny to you!?" I said breaking the scooter. " Hey! that's not mine!" she said. I laughed maniacally. " Well you should of thought of that before you stole this scooter!" I taunted. She grabbed a chainsaw and chopped my head off. " Aww man, " my head said. She giggled.

So anyway, I walked to my favorite restaurant in the world to eat some breakfast. I walked out of the hospital and straight to 'Zumichito's'. When I arrived, I saw all my friends there.

**LIST OF FRIENDS**

Odd

Ulrich

Yumi

Aelita

Jeremy

William

Eizan

Jimmy

Okuni

Bruce Chang

Naginata

The kimura twins.

Chiro

The superrobotmonkeyteamhyperforce

Jack Sparrow

Marilyn Manson

Dani Filth

Alice in chains

Cannibal corpse guy

Ozzy Ozbourne

Buffy

The clown guy

Diolague

and Mike.

Ok, so I walked to the bar. Zumichito was there. " Can I take your order? " he asked. " Yes, I want a cup of coffee with wipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, a wafer, a cookie, oreo please, a marshmallow, melt it please, some specks of blood, chocolate fudge, a CD, a piece of a lollipop, some laffy taffy, a dime, some money, shall we say... A THOUSAND DOLLARS, some purple cat fur, a Mayan jewel, and a lipstick," I said. He stared at me. " You just love to order your usual type, don't you? " he laughed. I laughed too. " Do it now, " I frowned. " Ok, " he said sounding disappointed. I ate some bread that I found on the floor. Then someone beautiful came to my face. " Hi Pierina, " Yumi said. Yumi is from the show CODE LYOKO. " Hi," I said. I kept on eating my bread. She smiled. " How's it going?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. She faintly smiled. " You look nice today," she said. I nodded. She frowned. Then sighed. " Sooooo... How's life? " she asked. I said nothing. She growled. " Aren't you going to say ANYTHING?!! " she yelled. I turned to her. " Well, I said hi, didn't I?" I asked. She slapped her forehead. Then walked away. " What's HER problem?" I asked the air.

Zumichito came with my coffee.

"That will be 1 penny, please?" I took out a billion dollars. " Will this do? " I asked. He shook his head. " I said a PENNY," he said. I frowned and pulled out a penny. " Selfish. Man they make me pay 1 penny for some lousy old coffee," I said. " What a ripoff." Zumichito frowned. " Shut up," he said. And sipped my whole entire coffee in just less than less than less than less than a second. Yea I know I drink fast.

I saw Odd walking inside the restaurant. My head turned into a heart. My eyes turned into a heart. Everything of me turned into a heart. A little boy started crying because he thought I was a huge heart. I spat on my hand and straighten my hair. I tucked in my shirt and walked to him ( Odd is from CODE LYOKO as well). " Hi Pierina," he greeted to me. " H-h-hiiiiiiii," I said daydreaming. Soon, I fell into lala land and it was magical!

SONG

Oh how he looks when you see him, the hearts all around me hypnotize me, baby he's hott and you know it too, you just HAVE to agree that this kid just ain't like you.

He like heroin, only better than some a simple cigaro, if you look closly, you can see him and love him so, YEA!

I love his blond hair and purple color!

So hot to look at, someone you never thought of!

Come on Shuriken school, Kadiac school, and Katana!

I now pronounce Odd and ...

_END OF SONG CAUSE IT WAS INTERRUPTED._

" PIERINA?" Odd asked. I snapped out of it. " Oh hi Odd. Did my package come yet? " I asked. He giggled. " I dunno what you're talking about." I turned red. " I have to go now. Seeya!" I said. As I ran, I waved at him and he waved back. Then I tripped on Okuni. I fell on my head. And what's worse is that the floor was tile. I broke my head. My brain didn't get any carbon dioxide. Okuni walked to me. " Get up Pierina, " she said. I couldn't. " What happened? " Ulrich asked. ( He's also from code lyoko.) Okuni turned red. " I didn't do it," she said. I soon got up. " Do not worry my comrades! I'll just go to the hospital and be healthy! Good-bye and don't eat frogs!" I said walking out. I ran to the hospital and then noticed no one was there. " Hello? Anyone here?" I yelled. No one answered. I scratched my broken head. Then I walked inside some room that said, ' STAY AWAY OR THE W..L . WILL .D.' I didn't actually understand it. The words were rubbing off. So I just went inside. My eyes glowed. I smiled a huge smiled, it literally touched my ears. I saw a...

What did I find? Find out what happens, on the next chapter of 'When curiosity kills a purple cat'.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. the fire is burning

I'm not in a mood now. So just enjoy.

A machine. A huge machine. It interest me because it was a lovely machine. And was best about it was that it had a big juicy button!!!!! I held my finger to it. It nearly touched it. Almost there, almost there, until!!

I touched it. Nothing happened. I was quite disapointed. So I walked out of the hospital and went to the place where everyone hangs out. The people looked like they were in a good mood. So was I!!!! I jumped right in front of them. They all smiled. I went to Marilyn Manson. " Hi Marilyn Manson!!!" I yelled. He turned to me.  
" Hi person!" he yelled at me. I squeeled because he talked to me. " Can I have your autograph?" I asked him. He looked puzzled. "Pierina, how could you want my autograph if we've known each other for 2 years?" he asked. " I know! It's just that I can't stop thinking about how we first met in the first place!" I said. Marilyn tried to remeber. " Oh, yea, I remeber alright,"

- Flashback-

In publix. " Hey look eveyone!! It's Marilyn Manson! And he's undercover!!" I yelled. " Shhh! They'll hear you!" he whispered loudly. " Look!! Look!! LOOK!!!" I yelled again. He slapped his forehead. Everyone ran to him and tackled him.

Later that day, I got his address by just paying to the gurds. I sneaked in at night and we both started talking and started to get to know each other.

-End of flashback-

So we started talking and stuff. I gave Ozzy a whole bag of the candy that he loves. I was happy to see him eat. So then, everyone was so happy. We were so happy that we sang a song:

We are a city within a city, we are a happy family. we work together for our future. So listen very well!! Pop is the coolest town ever, we can do whatever we want. Oh we love to kill, and live to die, so give us one big gun!!!!!!

I saw Odd siting on a bench. He was writing in his notebook.I turned into a big heart again. This time the boy started to scream. I walked to him. I was so happy. I love him so much!!! Look at him!! So beautiful. I walked to him.

"Oh hi Pierina," he said smiling. I turned to myself again. " Hi Odd," I said in a regular voice. He smiled and kept writing. I stood there for approximately for 5 minutes. Then I finally said something. " I have to go now." " Ok, see you later then," he said smiling. I walked away. I exaled. " I love him," I said to myself. Then, for no apparent reason, two airplanes crashed into each other and exploded. I stared at the sky for 3 weeks. Then I heard several screams in the city. I ran there. There were fireballs falling from the sky and hitting on people. Babies were dying, parents were making fun of them and teens were acting overdramatic. " OMG!!!" I yelled. Everyone was running around. But I saw peolple like dimmy witty Bruce Chang and Naginata trying to kick the balls to the sky. I also people like Eizan, Okuni and ODD!!! trying to save the day as well. Goodness, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. The buildings were on fire, the streets as well, the shops, my house-

MY HOUSE!!!!!!!! I ran to my house. You wouldn't believe what had happened. " MY HOUSE!! IT's burned!! NOOO!!!!" I yelled and fell on the floor sobbing. My beautiful purple house was destroyed! " I can help you Pierina," someone said. I looked.  
I gasped. " God!!" I yelled. He smiled at me. " Will you really help me?" I asked. " Yes Pierina, I will, " he said holding his hand out for me. I was going to grab it until...  
" SYCH!!! HAHAHA!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELT FOR IT!! YOU WORSHIPERS ARE LOSERS!! " God said. He then started laughing at me. I began crying. He hurted my feelings. I ran to the city. A whole bunch fireballs were everywhere. I watched the town fall apart. Everyone was running to the house of God. " Come on people, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!!!!" the policeman yelled. All the people ran to the church. I was going to... until I saw Odd on the floor. He hit his head I suppose. " ODD!!!" I yelled. Things couldn't get worse when I saw Okuni on th floor. Guess what? Things did get worse when I saw a wave of lava coming toward them. I checked if anyone is there to save them. No one. I have to save them. Now here's the problem. I can only save one. If I try saving both, all three of us will die. I have to save Odd! I love him! He might live. But if I save Odd, then Okuni will die. I can't let her die. She's my best friend. Maybe she'll live. But if I save her, then Odd will die!! I'll never be the same anymore!!! AAHHHH, HELP!! I was hesitant. The lava was getting closer. " Pierina!! Come here!" Marilyn Manson yelled. I turned to him. All my friends were yelling to me. " PIERINA!!! LET'S GO!!!!!" I was super hesitant. I looked at Odd and then Okuni, and then friends. " PIERINA!!!" Marilyn Manson yelled again. I whined. The camera showed my face close. I started sweating. Then it showed my eyes close. Then everything turned into slow motion. " PIERINA!!!" Marilyn Manson yelled in slow motion. I turned my head in slow motion. I was super hesitant. I wanted to live, but I also wanted Odd or Okuni to live. " PIERINA!!!!!" My friends yelled. Then a lot of flashes flashed in my head, Odd on the floor, Okuni on the floor, Marilyn Manson and friends, the church, God, the lava, the fireballs in the sky, a cow. All these flashes flashed in my mind repeatenly and faster my the minute. The lava was getting closer.

I ran to Odd. " Pierina GET OVER HERE!!" Ozzy yelled. Everything went back to normal motion. " PIERINA!!" my friends yelled. I kept running until I was almost there. " I'm coming Odd!!" I yelled. I ran so fast, that you could see my colors of the wind.  
"NOOO!!!" my friends yelled. I just kept running. No matter how scared I was. I ran. The lava was 5 inches from him. Now 4. 3,2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

I grabbed him. But the lava touched me instead. So it burned my legs, and now I can't walk. "OH NO!!" I yelled. I crawled as fast as I can. I was almost there. " Come on Pierina! YOU CAN DO IT!!!!" Ozzy yelled. Marilyn Manson couldn't stop looking at me. I of course had a cramp but I disregarded it and continued on. " Take my hand," Marilyn Manson yelled out. I was reaching for it. And so I did. And you know what? I think the only reason why I'm feeling guilty is because I saw Okuni crash and burn. Now what?

"You scared me to hell you mother fucker!" Marilyn Manson said. Everyone nodded their heads with agreement. Then they all walked away. It wasn't long 'till Odd woke up. "Pierina?" he asked. I smiled nervously. " Yes," I said. He stood up. " You saved me didn't you?" he asked. I was going to say no, but then...  
"Yes, I did," I responded. Then he gave me a hug. I blushed. " Thanks," he said. Then he noticed my legs were missing. " Uhh..." he was going to ask. " DON'T ASK." I stated. Then I cralwed away. That's when Eizan came. " Hey Pierina, where's Okuni?" he asked.  
"Okuni?"

Well that's enough for today.


	3. Eizan's weird

Continuence on this funny story.

I was scared to death when Eizan asked that. What was I supposed to do?!!! Lie.

"Er... Okuni? I-I.. can't...exactly explain what happened," I stuttered. He looked at me weird. Then he smiled. "Don't worry, you can tell me anything. I won't get mad," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I blushed. "Um...Okuni...um.." I stuttered.Eizan nodded. I sighed. "Okuni-". "Yes?" he said. I sighed again. My lips were tangled from trying to say the truth. "Okuni... **DIED.**" I finally said. Eizan stared at me. "That's funny I thought I heard you say she's dead," he said. I began fidgiting. "Um... you heard me clear," I said in a voice of worried. Eizan had been silenced for about an hour or two. Then... he chased me.

I ran as fast as I can and kept tripping on fire. When I finally made it to a big court room, I thought I lost Eizan. Then everyone stared at me. "Pierina, what the hell are you doing here?" the judge named Paper asked. I began fidgiting again. "I...wanted to HELP!!! YEA!!! THAT'S IT!!! I WANT TO BE HELPFUL!!!" I scram. They all looked at me. "You can't help us because your stupid. Now get out of here," the judge named Paper said through his huge gray mustage. I looked down on the floor and sighed. Then Eizam jumped on me. "AAAHRGGGG!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!! AHH!!!" I scram. The people were just staring at me.Eizan was kicking me, punching me, pulling my hair, squishing my vagina...owwww. "AHHHHH!!!!! EIZAN!!! YOUR HORRIBLE!!!!" "SHUT UP!!!" he yelled as he tried taking my eye balls out. I shrieked. "EIZAN I'M SORRY BUT THAT GIRL MEANT NOTHING TO ME!!! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME ONE TIME!!!! GET OFF!!!!" "SHE MEANT A LOT TO ME!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM!!!?? STUPID!!???? I CARED ABOUT HER!!!!!" "I DON'T CARE IF YOU CARED ABOUT HER, I HATED HER!!!!" " WELL NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY THE PRICE!!!!"

**"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!!!!!!!" **the judge named Paper yelled. Eizan stoped attacking me and I stoped being tortured. The judge named Paper stood up. "WHAT HAPPENED." he asked firmly. When Eizan was about to say what I did, I killed him before time. I shot him. "Well you see sir, I was killed by an airbag. Then Okuni sacrificed for me in the lava. Sweet girl, isn't she sir?" The judge named Paper stared at me. I looked around. " So now I guess I'll be leaving now," I said trying to walk away. Until Eizan came back to life and jumped in front of me. "SHE'S LYING!!!!!! OKUNI IS DEAD BECAUSE-" then before he can say anything I gagged him. "Don't listen to him. He came from mars or the trash. I believe he came from french fries," I said nodding, The judge named Paper stared at me. Eizan tried to bite me but my hands are strong. It felt like a pen bite."So now you know and Eizan obviously thinks I killed her but you don't think that's true, do you sir? Huh? Huh? Do you?! No, right?" I said smiling. The judge named Paper stared at me. Eizan tried eating my hand. It felt like ant. "I should be going now!" I yelled with Eizan still in my hands. As I walked out slowly, the judge named Paper kept on staring at me. I walked out faster and finally got out and closed the door. You could here something yell let me go under Eizan. Oh, wait..it was Eizan. Then I told him, "Eizan, look at me," he didn't want to but had not choice but to throw up at my ugly face and when he did, I cleaned it for 4 weeks. Then began talking to him again. "Eizan, you have to shut up. PLEASE don't tell anyone. I beg of you. I'll get her back, I promise!!!" I yelled. He looked at me as if I was ugly. "No Pierina. I won't let you get away with murder. I'm telling on you," he said. "NOOO!!!" I yelled. Then I began crying. Then I had an idea. "Hey Eizan?" "What?" "I'll tell you something even MORE worse but you have to keep it a secret and not say I killed Okuni, ok?" I suggested. He was quiet for a while. Then he nodded his head. "Ok Pierina. Tell me and I won't say anything or that you killed Okuni. I PROMISE," he said. Then I looked around. "ok," I whispered. I told him and he nodded. "Ok, I won't tell ANYONE. I promise," Eizan promised. "Good," I said relieved. Then we saw Dani Filth walking by. He was whistling. Then Eizan betrayed me. "DANI!!!!!!! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!!!" he yelled. Oh shit, I thought. "TELL ME!!!" Dani yelled. When Eizan was about to say it, I grabbed him and threw him to a trunk from my car and closed it. Dani looked at me weird. "Ok, don't tell me," he said in voice of disappointed. Then walked away. I sighed.

Then I saw Odd walking by and then I turned into a heart again. The little boy threw an axe at me while he shrieked. I died. But then came back to life again. And I walked to him. "Hey Odd," I greeted. He smiled at me. "Hey Pierina," he greeted back. It was silenced for 5 mileniums. "Thanks for saving my life," Odd thanked. I blushed. "Yea, um..your welcome," I said. "Come sit by me," he said. I sat next to him. I turned red.Then I turned black. Then regular color.

We were just hanging for a while. Then he accidently placed his hand on mine. We pulled away and blushed. Then he accidently hit me. "Sorry!" he yelled. "It's ok," I smiled. Then he blushed. Then I accidently slapped him. "Um...sorry man," I apologized. "It's ok," he laughed. Then I waited and waited and waited and waited and waited some more. Until..." Pierina?" Odd asked. "Y-yea?" I asked. He blushed. "I've always wanted to tell you that..." he said while we were about to kiss until..."PIERINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned around. Guess who. Yep. Eizan. Oh shit. "PIERINA YOUR GONNA PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran away and Odd was trying to stop Eizan.

He chased me down until...oh my odd...oh my... guess what. We saw a tornado forming. Actually five tornados...made of fire. We saw everyone looking at it. It was dark. And scary.

When they formed, they formed right in front of us. And in slow motion, we all turned around and ran away as fast as we can. Then in regular motion, we ran to the city and we saw everyone screaming again. Mayhem once again. It's not funny. Don't laugh. So um...we got burned. Some people died slowly and some died fast. I liked it when they died slowly. It's funnier like that. "Now look what you did!!!" Eizan blamed me. "What did I do?" I asked while a tornado burned me. We all tried running away but the tornados were just way too fast. "We gotta get out of here!!!" Odd yelled. I nodded my head. As we saw the flying people in the air, we tried running and trying to stay with gravity. But I just guess gravity's not with us. Oh well. We ran but Eizan kept pushing people away and we felt bad.(not.) "Eizan stop killing people and get us help!!!" I yelled. Then unfortunetely, Eizan got pissed off with me so he pushed me to a tornado. "Pierina!" Odd yelled. I fell in front of one and couldn't get up. "I hate this day. I don't get it. Why are there so much bad things going on," I said to myself.

I soon found myself flying in the air. It was quiet. REALLY quiet. Whatever. I don't know if I'm going to live or not but I just wanna let you readers know how painful it is to be inside a fiery twister. Whatever. I fell asleep. I fell...

"Pierna," voices said in my head. They kept saying 'em. "PIERINA." I opened my eyes and saw Odd and some other people like Yumi and Ulrich. I stood up and saw Eizan being arrested. I didn't blame the police. "What happened?" I asked. Odd tried to lift me up but I was purposely heavy because I don't like being saved. "Um...you sorta passed away for like 7 weeks. But your ok now," he said. I nodded. "Ok um..why is Eizan going to jail?" I asked. "He's going to jail for throwing you to a twister. And also for stealing bagels," the black police said while handcuffing him. I nodded. As they took him away, he looked as if he were going to kill me. Then a nerd named Jeremy Belpois came with a laptop in his hand. "Guys! Guys! We have to finish our mission to save Aelita! Come on!" he yelled. Ulrich shrugged his shoulders. "We already did Jeremy. Remember?" he said. "But no!!! We have to do it all over again!!!" he yelled. Ulrich stared at him. "Why?" he asked. "Because!!! It's fun yelling at you," he said. Ulrich looked at Yumi. "Does anyone know what caused the fire tornados and fire balls?" she asked looking at everyone. Jeremy is easily influenced by science.( nerd) "Let me check. But why is it so important to you anyway?" he asked Yumi. She looked up at the smoke that was left by the fire. "Because we all might be in so much danger. We have to act smart now before it's too late" she said. Jeremy thought for a second. Then he nodded and opened his laptop. Then he started finding for research. It took a while. Yumi was the only one who wanted to really know. I fell asleep on a fish. We were all sleeping. (Except Yumi.) Until...

"GUYS!! GUYS!!! I'VE GOT IT!!!" Jeremy yelled. "Oh great! What is it?" Yumi said interested. The rest were still sleeping. Jeremy hit us with a bear and we woke up. "What? Did you find it?" I asked. "Affermative. It all makes sense. The sattalite in space had people who had the dish controlled by a mass produced machine in which had a button to destroy the sattelite in case of armaggedon or global warming. But unffortunately, someone pressed the button and now only space controls weather and who knows what horrible mayhem can happen next!! Now there is no cure and the world is...going ...t-to..._end._" Jeremy said. Yumi looked scared. Ulrich was eating a sandwich . Odd was thinking about how to save the world. And I...I...was nervous. Because guess what? I was the one who pressed the button and destroyed the dish in space. But that wasn't fair!! It didn't even warn me!! Or did they???

-Flashback-

In the hospital when I broke my skull. A room that said " STAY AWAY OR THE W..L . WILL .D.," The sign really said... "STAY AWAY OR THE WORLD WILL END,"

-End of flashback-

Uh oh. Everyone looked at me. I turned black. "Pierina, you wouldn't happened to be the one who touched the button, would you?" Yumi asked. Jeremy pointed at me. "TRAITOR!" he yelled. I stepped back. He stepped front. I turned blacker. Yumi shook her head. "I can't believe you," she said. Then Jeremy began slapping me. "STOP!!! WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!! IT WASN'T ME!!!" Then Jeremy stoped slapping me. "Then who was it?" he asked. I shook. What was I suppose to say? I couldn't lie! If I did, then I would get hurt even before the world would end. But I guess to bad so sad. "Um...I..um..can't-tell you that," I said. "Why not?" Jeremy asked.I began fidgiting. "Cause stuff," I said. Jeremy frowned. "WHY??" he yelled. I kept moving around. Jeremy frowned. "Tell me NOW," he commanded. They all looked at me. "I-...it was..." I looked everywhere to blame someone."Um..." I stammered. Then..."Uh, uh..uh, um, er,..um, um, jfyhednf, um, er, i-iit was..." Then I found someone. (And pretty weird too cause she should be in Hell.) "It was Okuni!!" I yelled pointing at her. They all looked at her. "Who, me?" she asked cluelessly. Jeremy pointed at her. "TRAITOR!!" he yelled. Okuni shrugged her shoulders. "You must be on crack again, " she said. "Why did you press the button!" he yelled. Okuni shrugged again. "What button? I don't remember anything." she said. Jeremy shook his head. "I hate you!" he yelled. Then he ran to her and tried killing her. Okuni was able to stop him. "Listen, I don't remember anything! I must've bumped my head or something. But I don't remeber," she stated. Jeremy stoped trying to kill her. "So it wasn't you who pressed the button?" he asked. "Nope" she said grinning. "Then who was it?" he asked. They all looked at Marilyn Manson. "What? It wasn't me!" he yelled. I laughed.

"THEN WHO WAS IT!!!!" Jeremy yelled. "Hey I've got an idea! Lets see the video from the camera!" Yumi said all nervous and stuff. She was anxious to live I guess. I started sweating. "Good idea Yumi!" Odd said all happy. I frowned at Yumi. But whatever. We all went to see the video that was last recorded 30 minutes ago. When we watched it...

"**TRAITORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "** Jeremy yelled while pointing at me. I turned so black that I was blacker than the ink in this story. Wow. Yumi started to cry. Ulrich stuck his middle finger at me and Odd... he...looked at me as if I hurt him. I sighed. Everything was about to end. Jeremy tried to call the police but Ulrich suggested for him to kill me himself. I ran home as fast as I can. I locked the door and stuff. "Oh shit what am I going to do?" I asked myself. I sighed. It took 5 hours staying inside the house. Until I heard the sirens outside.


	4. There after me!

Countinuence.

Yes, that's right. I heard sirens outside and I didn't know what to do. I stayed in the dark, trying to hide my figure. I heard a voice.

"Pierina! Step out of your house with your hands up. "

The police. I was scared. "Is there anyone else with you?" I yelled. "No," the police responded. I walked outside only to find that the police lied to me. There were 9 police cars surrounding my house and the whole city too. Jeremy stood on a car with a megaphone in his hand. He pointed at me. "TRAITOR!"

The city began cursing at me. "Why did you do that Pierina!!!!!!!" I shivered and turned red. What was I suppose to say? "Guys! I didn't harm anyone so everything's alright I guess!" I tried defending myself. "You bitch! Your GOING to harm us! Your gonna make the world end!!!!" Marilyn Manson yelled. "Your clueless!" Alice yelled. "SHE KILLED OKUNI!" Eizan yelled. They gasped at that. "Ay basura," I said. "TRAITOR!" Jeremy yelled. Yumi was still crying. Was she scared or something?

"I'm sorry guys! I promise I'll stop the world from ending!" I suggested as a favor. "NO! GET HER! SHE'S A TRAITOR!" Jeremy yelled. The police were headed for me. So were the people. "No guys, please. Give me another chance!" I tried telling them to relax but I guess they really want me to die. "Your not allowed to eat at my place ever again!" Zumichito yelled, throwing an icecream scooper at me. "TRAITOR!!!" Jeremy yelled. Everyone was complaining and headed for me. I was dying. Until Odd appeared in front of me. Everything went silent. "Odd! Hey buddy ol' pal! Your not mad at me...are you?" I asked. Odd shook his head. "I can't believe you Pierina. I thought you were good," he replied. I turned pale. "But...I AM good," I spoke softly. He shook his head. "I wish I could believe you." I started to cry a bit. "TRAITOR!! GET HER!!!" Jeremy yelled. Everything went loud again and the city headded for me again. Until...

WE SAW FIREBALLS HIT THE CITY AND CRASHED INTO MY HOUSE. We were surrounded by fire. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we all yelled. Everyone was going crazy. We all ran, trying to find a way over the fire. Some people tried jumping over it. They died. So we all ran past through the fire speedy quick and none of us got fire on us except Jeremy cause he's too slow.

It rained fireballs like crazy. Then a tornado came again, sucking everyone inside. The sky was on fire too! I ran to my car and stepped inside. "I'm leaving this town!!" I yelled. Just as soon as my car started, Jeremy started running to it in a barbaric way and jumped in front of the window. "WHAT!? NO! GET OFF NERD!!" I yelled. "NEVER! TRAITOR!!!" he yelled. So I accelerated the car to a fast speed and pushed Jeremy out. I saw him flying. It was funny. Why, just a minute ago a sweet couple thought he was a wishing star. In the mean time, Odd saw me trying to drive away. "That coward," he thought to himself. So he ran on top of the car but with better reflexes. "Odd! heehee, I was just umm...taking a drive!" I tried talking him out. "Your not going anywhere!" he yelled. I began getting worried. That's when a UFO landed and people with coneheads and thorns and spikes walked out. They looked deadily. Everyone started screaming. Even me. But Odd didn't notice them. These "aliens" were destroying everything. I drove faster than ever and bumped into one. "uh-oh," I said. Odd turned to one and jumped in front of it. "Hey buddies! Listen up! Get out of here now and I promise not to hurt you!" he bravely yelled. The aliens growled at him and grabbed him. "HEY!" Odd yelled. I was suffering from an airbag.

Everyone was screaming and dying. When I finally saw them taking Odd, I tried opening the car but I was locked inside. Then I saw Jeremy by my window with my keys. He jingled them at my face. "NO!! JEREMY PLEASE! UNLOCK ME!!! ODD IS IN TROUBLE!!!" of course he couldn't hear me. He just started laughing.

"HELP!! SOMEONE PLEASE!" Odd tried yelling for help but it was no use. Everyone was a coward. The "aliens" finally went inside their UFO and blasted off.

All the destruction stopped. Everything was dead silence.

"I GOT HER! I GOT HER!" Jeremy yelled pointing at my car with me inside. They all unlocked it and the police grabbed me. "Pierina, your finally under arrest," he said. "No guys! You don't understand! Odd got kidnapped!" I yelled. Everyone gasped. "Did the aliens took him?" asked Dani Filth. "YES! THEY DID!" I yelled at his face. He wiped the spit out of his face. "What are we going to do?" Yumi asked. Ulrich laughed. "It's all Pierina's fault! She's a traitor!" Jeremy yelled. "NOW ARREST HER!" But the police cared more about Odd. "We have to get him back!" Marilyn Manson yelled. "But how?" Ozzy Osbourne asked. They all started talking at once. "ARREST PIERINA!!" Jeremy yelled. "Will you shut up!" the people yelled. "No guys. He's right. It is my fault. I should have never touched that button. We would be ok by now," I said softly. Everyone looked at me. "So now what?" Ulrich asked. I then smiled brightly. I smiled so huge that they literally touched my ears. I looked scary so the kid started screaming louder than ever. "I KNOW!!!!! I'LL GO SAVE HIM!!" I yelled.

Then I heard laughter. It made my feelings get hurt. "Shut up guys!" I yelled. "How are YOU gonna fight, huh?" they all asked me. I smirked. Cause I had a plan.


End file.
